O Fim da Linhagem Real
by Daniel Dymien
Summary: ! Hiatus ! Após jurar vingança, Susan parte numa viagem que a leva à loucura, com o objectivo de destruir Aslan, o criador de Nárnia.
1. A Última Pevensie

**Capítulo I**

_A Última Pevensie_

- Susan, podemos partir?

- Espera um pouco, Eleanor. Deixa-me só escolher um perfume e podemos ir.

- Outro perfume? Mas nós já estamos neste centro comercial desde as onze horas da manhã... Sabes que horas são neste preciso momento?

- Não faço a mínima, mas sei que tu me vais dizer... - respondeu-lhe a rapariga, fazendo um ar exasperado.

- Ainda bem que sabes, pois agora são onze horas da noite! - exclamou Eleanor mostrando já um certo ar de irritação.

- Não sejas tão vulgar, Eleanor. Uma rapariga da alta sociedade, como nós, deve sempre ostentar um ar de superioridade, e para isso, é preciso ter boas roupas, perfumes e cosméticos. Agora, pára com essa birra, e deixa-me escolher o meu perfume.

- Pois fica sabendo que já...SUSAN!

- Eleanor! Comporta-te! Nós estamos numa perfumaria, e não numa praça. Achas que podes dar esse tipo de gritos aqui? - repreendeu a Pevensie.

- Oh cala-te! Olha para aquela televisão ali, na loja de electrodomésticos!

- O que tem? Não sabia que gostavas assim tanto de televisões, ao ponto de estragares a nossa imagem...

- Não sejas tonta! Vê o que está a dar no noticiário!

Susan foi então obrigada pela amiga a abandonar a perfumaria e, juntas, dirigiram-se para a montra da loja com a televisão.

- Isto é uma tremenda vergonha, Eleanor! NUNCA, ouviste bem, nunca em toda a minha vida parei numa montra para ver televisão. O que iriam as pessoas pensar? Que somos pobres, sem dinheiro, umas desgraçadas...

- Eu nem sei porque perco tempo contigo... Mas acho que os teus pais agradecer-me-iam isto. Se pudessem... - acrescentou rapidamente olhando para Susan.

- O que queres dizer com isso?

- Parece que finalmente me deste ouvidos! Eu tenho estado todo este tempo a tentar mostrar-te o que se está a passar!

Foi então que, pela primeira vez desde que se conheciam, Susan fez o que Eleanor lhe dissera e dirigiu toda a sua atenção para o que se estava a passar no noticiário.

- _Encontramo-nos neste momento na estação de Londres, onde um terrível acidente matou dezenas de pessoas. _- dizia o repórter enviado para o local.

- Estação de Londres! Os meus irmãos iam hoje à estação! E os meus pais iam num dos comboios! - lembrou-se aflita.

- Cala-te e ouve o resto.

- _Ao fazer uma curva apertada, o comboio chocou com a estação de comboios, matando também, quem esperava pelos seus familiares e amigos. No meio dos destroços, foram salvos os corpos das seguintes pessoas: Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie, Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie, Diggory Kirke, Polly Plummer, Eustace Scrubb, Jill Pole, Matt Douglas..._

- Susan... Susan, sentes-te bem? Susan, responde! - gritou Eleanor, preocupada com a amiga.

- Os meus pais... Os meus irmãos... O meu primo... Prof. Kirke... Tia Polly... Jill... Morreram... Todos... Se eu tivesse ido com eles, também teria...

Contudo, antes de poder terminar o que ia dizer, dos seus olhos brotaram lágrimas, lágrimas essas que percorreram o seu belo rosto durante minutos a fio. Susan só chorara assim tanto uma única vez, mas tal acontecera há já muito tempo – na Primeira Batalha de Beruna, quando o grande Leão, Aslan, morrera. Tal como acontecera nesse dia, ao fim de algum tempo o choro cessou, não pelo facto de a dor ter diminuído, (o que não aconteceu), mas sim porque já não lhe restavam mais forças para chorar. No seu íntimo, Susan desejava que se repetisse o que acontecera com Aslan, que a sua família voltasse à vida, e que tudo não passasse de uma má recordação; por outro lado, o seu subconsciente não a deixava acreditar nisso, porque nem era lógico nem possível de acontecer.

Ao seu lado Eleanor tentava acalmá-la, embora tal se demonstrasse em vão, pois a dor da rapariga era imensa e impossível de apaziguar. Ignorava por completo o que se passava na cabeça de Susan, o combate mental entre a antiga Susan - gentil, responsável, generosa - e a nova Susan - fútil, irracional, egoísta. A jovem Susan tentava vencer aquilo em que se havia tornado logo após abandonar Nárnia. Nárnia... Nárnia era a origem de todos os seus problemas. Fora com Nárnia que tudo havia começado e, havia sido com Nárnia, que tudo acabara... Pelo menos para a sua família. Todos mortos... E porquê? Porque iam em socorro de um Rei de Nárnia. Agora tudo estava claro: fora Nárnia que havia posto fim às vidas dos seus familiares e, agora, seria Susan que poria fim a Nárnia - de uma maneira, ou de outra.

A jovem Susan acabara de perder a batalha e a Susan fútil, irracional, egoísta e, agora também vingativa, estava prestes a atingir a loucura.


	2. Beleza e Sedução

**Capítulo II**

_Beleza e Sedução_

- Susan, pára com isso. Vamos embora, por favor - pediu Eleanor.

- Nárnia... Aslan... Nárnia... Aslan... - murmurava continuamente Susan.

- Susan... Quem são Nárnia e Aslan?

- Nárnia... Aslan... Nárnia... Aslan...

- _Pedimos aos familiares das vítimas que se dirijam à estação, afim de recolherem os seus bens _- informava o repórter.

- Bens das vítimas! - exclamou a Pevensie, como que despertando de um sonho. - Bens das vítimas! É isso!

- É isso o quê? - perguntou a amiga baralhada.

- Vamos à estação.

- Mas Susan, já estás melhor?

- Nunca estive melhor na vida, agora vamos!

Susan puxou o braço de Eleanor, arrastando-a até fora do centro comercial, e rumou até a estação em Londres.

- Gaspar, importa-se de ir mais depressa? É que eu estou com muita pressa! - mandou Susan, dirigindo-se ao seu motorista.

- Sim, menina Susan – acatou o motorista.

- Susan, explica-me lá uma coisa. Quem são Nárnia e Aslan? E porque é que de repente tens tanta pressa em chegar à estação?

- Nárnia e Aslan são... palavras que digo quando estou nervosa. Sabes como é, invenções de infância. E, tenho pressa, porque não quero que algum ladrão se faça passar por mim, e roube os bens dos meus pais e irmãos - explicou a Pevensie, que agora havia recuperado a sua lucidez.

- Se é assim então fico mais descansada. Sabes, assustaste-me mesmo há pouco - disse Eleanor, respirando de alívio.

- Peço-te imensas desculpas, Eleanor. Não queria, de modo algum, assustar-te. Nunca foi essa a minha intenção.

- Não te preocupes mais com isso. O que interessa é que voltaste a ti.

- Podes ter a certeza que sim, querida. Vamos esquecer aquele momento de fraqueza que eu tive. Imagina que tal coisa era publicada numa revista? A minha imagem estaria arruinada.

- Fica descansada Susan. Tal nunca irá acontecer.

- Já chegámos, menina Susan. – declarou Gaspar.

- Sim, Gaspar. Não saias daqui até eu voltar.

- Sim, menina.

Gaspar saiu da limusina, abriu a porta a ambas as senhoras, saindo primeiro Susan, que à luz do sol, parecia Afrodite, a deusa da beleza, com os longos cabelos loiros a reluzirem, e a sua purpurina aplicada na face, que brilhava directamente no olhar de todos os transeuntes ali presentes. Eleanor, igualmente bela, mas nada que se compara-se à amiga, também transpirava beleza e sedução, pois o cabelo negro, como uma noite estrelada, e os olhos de um azul tão vivo que, para quem olhasse, parecia o reflexo do céu num dia de verão, assemelhavam-na a uma princesa da noite e do dia, do bem e do mal, da luz e da escuridão e que, à sua passagem, deixava qualquer um sem reacção.

- Vamos, Eleanor?

- Quando quiseres Susan.

E assim, Afrodite e a princesa da noite e do dia atravessaram o pátio em direcção ao interior da estação, abrindo à sua frente, passagem por entre a multidão. Por vezes com um piscar de olhos, outras com um toque suave, que deixava o tocado com um aroma a rosas, no caso de Susan, e a baunilha, no caso de Eleanor.

- Por favor senhoras, não se podem... - começou o segurança que se encontrava na linha que separava a multidão dos destroços, mas que se interrompeu quando olhou para ambas.

- Peço imensa desculpa senhor, eu sei que está a cumprir o seu dever, e muito bem, mas tente compreender, toda a minha família... - explicou Susan, usando a voz mais sensual que conseguia. - Morreu nesse desastre...

- Por favor menina... Não chore. Já podia ter dito, eu tenho autorização para deixar passar os familiares. Tem o bilhete de identidade consigo?

- O problema é esse... Eu... Eu... - gaguejou a loira entre lágrimas.

- O problema é que a mãe dela tinha o seu B.I. - concluiu Eleanor, utilizando o mesmo tom sensual. - Por favor senhor, tente compreender a sua dor. Toda a família, pais, irmão, tia, avô e até um primo, morreu nesse desastre.

- Mas... Mas... - hesitou o segurança, olhando Eleanor nos olhos. - Oh, está bem. Passem lá. Consigo ver nos seus olhos que não está a mentir.

Embora não fosse verdade, o segurança não conseguia resistir ao olhar da morena, e preferia deixá-las passar, antes que fizesse algo de que se viesse a arrepender.

- Muito obrigado, senhor...

- Elias - completou o homem.

- Muito obrigado, Elias - agradeceu Eleanor, que de seguida beijou-o na face, deixando a marca dos seus lábios. - Vamos, querida.

- Belo perfume. - elogiou Elias.

- Baunilha - informou, passando bastante próximo do segurança, ao ponto de o cabelo da morena passar pelo nariz do homem, que se deliciou com o aroma a maçã.

Eleanor conduziu Susan até ao local onde se encontravam os bens das vítimas, que ia apoiada na amiga, enquanto chorava.

- Belo trabalho, querida! - felicitou Susan, erguendo a cabeça de repente. Na sua face angelical, não se via um único vestígio de que estivera a chorar. - Parece que finalmente estás a aprender comigo.

- Não foi nada que não conseguisses fazer.

- Qual das duas é familiar dos Pevensie? - perguntou um homem que se encontrava a tomar conta dos bens.

- Sou eu - indicou Susan.

- Siga-me, por favor.

Susan foi, então, obrigada a seguir o desconhecido, deixando a sua amiga para trás. Passaram por cima de vários tijolos partidos e amontoados, entre pequenos montes de poeira, carris arrancados da terra, e que se estendiam para o interior da estação. Por fim chegaram a uma pequena sala que, ao abrir a porta, deixou escapar um cheiro horrível, um cheiro a...

- Mortos! - gritou Susan.

- Por favor, acalme-se menina. Os seus familiares encontram-se naquele canto - indicou o homem, apontando para o canto superior direito da sala.

A Pevensie teve que passar por cima de vários corpos que se encontravam espalhados ao acaso pelo chão, por vezes todos afastados, outras dois ou três todos juntos. Susan supôs que esses conjuntos deveriam ser famílias inteiras, que morreram com o desastre.

Finalmente chegou junto da sua família, e a visão que teve deixou-a horrorizada.


	3. A Nova Face de Susan

**Capítulo III**

_A Nova Face de Susan_

- O que é isto? - perguntou Susan, apontando para o que se encontrava à sua frente.

- É aquilo que vê, menina. São os seus familiares – respondeu o homem que a acompanhara até à sala dos mortos.

- Sim mas... Estão num ângulo estranho... Pode retirar esse plástico negro para eu poder ver?

- Como desejar.

Lentamente, o plástico que cobria a família Pevensie e amigos foi retirado. A visão que a rapariga teve no momento que se seguiu fê-la soltar um grito agudo, não de tristeza ou qualquer sentimento comum na morte de um familiar, mas um grito de nojo, repugnância.

- Que nojentos... Quando os encontraram já estavam todos desmembrados?

- Sim, menina. Mas não conseguimos achar o tronco do seu irmão mais velho - informou o homem, deixando transparecer um tom de preocupação.

- Não tem importância – ripostou Susan indiferente. - Já retiraram tudo o que os meus irmãos tinham com eles?

- Sim menina. Dirija-se ao balcão do piso superior para recolhê-los. Mas... – acrescentou rapidamente, ao ver que a loira se ia afastar. - O que quer que façamos com os seus familiares?

- Acha que isso me interessa? Faça o que entender. Coma-os, queime-os, deite-os ao rio, faça o que quiser. E agora, se não se importa, ainda tenho muito para fazer hoje.

- Sim, menina.

- Mais uma coisa: pare com isso!

- Sim, m... – interrompeu-se o homem, ao reparar no olhar furioso de Susan. - Tenha uma muito boa tarde.

Susan afastou-se do homem sem lhe responder, fazendo um ar de repugnância a todos os montes de gente morta por que passava e lançando um olhar frio e de superioridade a todas as pessoas que se encontravam chorosas ao lado das suas famílias.

- Que choramingas... – resmungou quando saiu da sala.

Não deveria ter descido até àquela divisão. Fora apenas uma perda de tempo e até era possível que tivesse vestígios daquele cheiro imundo nas suas roupas caríssimas. Há algumas horas atrás, quando recebera a notícia de que toda a sua família falecera, teve um grande choque mas a terrível dor que sentiu na altura, deu lugar a um único objectivo no restante da sua vida: aniquilar Nárnia e o seu criador. Desde então, mais nenhum sentimento ocupava o seu coração para além do ódio, e fora por esse mesmo sentimento que não sentira qualquer dor ou perda ao chegar à estação, pois, no momento, apenas queria recuperar um certo meio de transporte para Nárnia. E, segundo o que havia pensado, estava prestes a alcançá-lo.

- Então Susan? Viste-os? - perguntou Eleanor preocupada, arrancando Susan dos seus pensamentos

- Quem?

- A tua família.

- Ah! Sim, vi-os - respondeu a loira, indiferente à preocupação demonstrada pela amiga.

- E então? Como é que eles estão?

- Como é que achas, Eleanor? Mortos! - gritou, num gesto teatral. - Desmembrados! Fedorentos!

- Que horror. E tu, como estás?

- Eleanor, poupa-me. O que viemos cá fazer não foi ver os restos da minha família.

- Não foi? - perguntou a morena incrédula. - Mas eu pensei...

- E quem te mandou a ti pensar? Vá, cala-te e segue-me - ordenou a Pevensie.

Susan avançou para o balcão onde, supostamente, estaria o que procurava, sendo seguida de perto pela sua amiga.

- O que desejam, senh...

- Susan Pevensie. Vim buscar os bens da minha família - cortou a rapariga.

- Será que tem...

- Não, não tenho. O meu B.I. deve estar aí nesse amontoado de tralha. E se não estiver, é porque pessoas incompetentes como o senhor não fizeram o trabalho que deviam. Quem o tinha era a minha mãe e ela foi uma das muitas pessoas que morreram nesta estação. Agora, se não se importa... - disse Susan friamente, avançando de seguida para o interior do balcão, sem esperar a resposta do homem.

- Mas menina, não pode...

- E quem é o senhor para dizer o que posso ou não posso fazer? Saia da frente.

O homem, impotente, afastou-se do caminho da loira que, estava já a remexer em tudo o que apanhava.

- Não encontro! Oiça, onde estão os bens dos Pevensies? - perguntou irritada.

- Es...Estão al...Além... - respondeu, apontando para a zona lateral esquerda que, ficava exactamente no local oposto ao de Susan.

- Incompetente. Porque é que não disse logo?

- Mas menina... Não me...

- Cale-se!

Susan avançou num passo rápido até onde o homem havia apontado, começando a ficar bastante irritada por não encontrar o que queria.

- Mas o que é que se passa aqui? - soou uma voz autoritária, vinda de trás de Eleanor que, ainda se encontrava do outro lado do balcão. - Ah! São vocês...

- Olá mais uma vez, Elias - cumprimentou Eleanor, aproximando-se bastante do homem. - Como tem passado, desde há pouco?

- Bem... Mas claro que teria sido melhor se tivesse a sua companhia.

- Se é esse o problema, eu acompanho-o até ao seu posto - sugeriu a morena, passando uma mão, desde o peito do homem, até aos seus ombros. - Vamos?

- Com certeza. - respondeu o homem encantado.

Assim, Eleanor afastou-se com o segurança, dando-lhe toques sedutores e por vezes indecentes, deixando Susan livre para operar. A loira não havia interrompido a sua busca durante a curta presença do segurança, mas continuava sem achar o que procurava.

- Tem a certeza de que está aqui tudo? - perguntou Susan, dirigindo-se ao homem que ainda se encontrava a seu lado.

- S... Sim... Quer dizer... Tudo o que conseguiram encontrar... - respondeu hesitante.

- Inúteis... - murmurou a rapariga.

- O que disse, menina?

- Inúteis! - gritou. - Não está aqui o que eu procuro, e não, não lhe vou dizer o que quero. Vou-me embora.

- Mas menina, e os...

- Não me interessa! - berrou-lhe a Pevensie.

Susan estava furiosa. Tanto tempo perdido para quê? Não encontrara o que procurava e, não se lembrava de mais nenhuma maneira de chegar a Nárnia. Mas, acabara de se lembrar de algo muito interessante. Afinal ainda havia uma hipótese. Ou duas...

* * *

E então? Gostaram? Espero que sim... xD Desculpem ter demorado tanto tempo mas, depois de escrever este capítulo, guardei e nunca mais me lembrei que já estava pronto... xD Bem, e agora, pela primeira vez, os agradecimentos:

**Lilys Riddle: **Não tenhas pena da Susan. Se soubesses as loucuras que ela vai fazer mais para a frente... Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo e, mais uma vez, desculpa a demora.

**Monica: **Para falar a verdade... Susan usou durante toda a vida a sua beleza para conseguir o que queria e, já está tão habituada a isso, que já nem sabe o que é um olhar de cãozinho abandonado... xD

Tive tão poucas reviews no último capítulo... ( Por favor, se lerem o capítulo, deixem uma reviews, não custa nada e fazem um escritor feliz! D


	4. O Fim

**Capítulo IV**

_O Fim_

Susan abandonou a divisão, empurrando e amaldiçoando todos aqueles que se atravessavam no seu caminho. Precisaria de ajuda para levar a cabo o plano que engendrara numa fracção de... segundos!

Eleanor encontrava-se mais à frente, mantendo o seu jogo de sedução, iludindo e maravilhando o segurança que, levado pelos desejos masculinos, se derretia com os toques acidentais, as palavras sussurradas e o corpo sedutor da rapariga.

Quando os olhos de Susan se encontraram com os de Eleanor, a amiga percebeu o que tinha a fazer e, reconhecendo a urgência no olhar da Pevensie, actuou sem mais demoras.

- Elias, querido, não se importava de nos mostrar o local do desastre? Sabe, a minha amiga está profundamente magoada e desamparada. Consegue imaginar a dor provocada pela perda de uma família inteira? E, para agravar a situação, não tem quem a conforte.

- Er... Bem... Não vejo o que é que uma visita ao local do desastre pode ajudar a sua amiga mas, já que insiste, vamos lá – respondeu-lhe Elias, completamente encantado.

- Agradeço-lhe imenso, Elias – Susan aproximou-se, rodeando os seus braços na cintura do homem. - É muito gentil da sua parte.

- Er... Vamos?

Assim, o trio saiu da estação, caminhando durante algum tempo através do mar de gente que enchia a pequena infra-estrutura. Aqui e ali encontravam-se pessoas, sós ou acompanhadas, chorando e lamentando o padecimento de um familiar ou amigo. Uma criança chorava, sozinha, a um canto. Duas adolescentes limpavam as lágrimas, enquanto se abraçavam para darem força uma a outra. Uma senhora idosa, sentada na sua cadeira de rodas, mantinha a cabeça baixa, andando vagarosamente com a cadeira. A pequena estação tornara-se numa concentração de tristeza, desalento, azar e morte. Ali encontravam-se crianças cujos pais haviam falecido; adolescentes cujos irmãos ou namorados desapareceram para sempre; idosos cujos companheiros pereceram precocemente. Todos os presentes deixavam a dor tomar conta de si. Deixavam-na sair, através de lágrimas, gritos, protestos. Quer dizer, quase todos. Este não era o caso de Susan Pevensie. Susan mantivera o mesmo caminho desde que chegara ao local. Sempre em busca de algo, um objecto, uma recordação, alguma coisa. Algo tão importante, tão precioso, que não deixava espaço para mais nenhum sentimento, excepto a ansiedade.

- É este o local, menina... Como disse que se chamava?

Mas Susan já não o ouvia. Num movimento rápido, começou a mexer e remexer os destroços do acidente. Debaixo de uma pedra, atrás de um arbusto, escondido num pedaço de uma carruagem, em alguma parte havia de estar. O tronco de Peter era a resposta para o que procurava, era aí que estavam escondidos os anéis, os anéis mágicos, forjados com um pó mágico, pelo tio de Diggory. Tais anéis, eram capazes de transportar quem os tocasse para um mundo, um mundo que albergava a porta para todos os outros e eram esses mesmos anéis que levariam Susan a Nárnia.

- Menina, não pode... – Elias não terminou a frase, pois, numa tentativa de ajudar a loira, Eleanor rodeou o pescoço daquele homem viril e, num movimento carinhoso e suave, representado na perfeição, beijou-o, acariciou-o, transportou a sua mente para um mundo distante que, explicados com palavras masculinas, é o paraíso.

- Eleanor, vamos mais à frente. Deve estar perdido nas outras linhas-férreas.

Susan continuou a sua busca durante longos minutos, avançando cada vez mais para as linhas-férreas funcionais, ponde em risco, não só a sua vida, mas também a dos seus acompanhantes. Entretanto, Eleanor continuava o seu jogo de sedução, ou assim parecia. Elias poderia ser um homem rude e carrancudo à primeira vista mas, tal como Eleanor utilizava uma máscara de doçura, Elias utilizava uma máscara de autoridade.

- Hum... Espera! - disse Elias, interrompendo o beijo de Eleanor. - Estou a ouvir alguma coisa.

- Não ligue, querido. Não deve passar do chilrear dos pássaros, o restolhar das folhas, os sussurros do vento e tantos outros sons da natureza.

- Não, é algo mais – insistiu o homem.

- Encontrei! - gritou Susan vitoriosa.

- O que é que encontraste? - A morena largou Elias imediatamente, dirigindo-se para junto da amiga para averiguar o motivo de tamanha busca. - Isso é...

- Sim. O tronco do meu irmão Peter. - Susan olhou para Eleanor que, repentinamente, irrompeu em lágrimas. - O que foi? O que disse eu?

- Nada, nada... – Eleanor escondeu o rosto com as mãos, recordando tempos passados entre si e... Peter.

Susan sempre estivera alheia à relação do irmão com amiga, não porque a tivessem mantido em segredo mas porque, simplesmente, Susan ignorava qualquer assunto relacionado com a família. Peter e Eleanor eram perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro e mantinham uma relação sólida há uns 3 anos. Preparavam-se até para casar mas, agora, era totalmente impossível... O pior, estava ainda para vir. E isso, ninguém sabia, nem mesmo Eleanor.

- Corram! - gritou Elias.

- O quê? O que se passa, querido? - perguntou Eleanor docemente.

- Vem aí um comboio!

- O quê? Susan, vem!

- Não, espera. Preciso dos anéis.

- Esquece os anéis! Corre, Susan!

- Não vou sem os anéis! Dá-me a mão, ou morremos todos!

- Estás louca? Se ficarmos aqui morremos todos!

- Não fales do que não sabes. Os anéis vão levar-nos para Nárnia!

- Susan, não é altura para brincadeiras de crianças!

- Eleanor, dá-me a tua mão, agora!

Ainda que hesitante e chocada com a decisão da amiga, Eleanor deu-lhe a mão, segurando Elias com a outra. O comboio estava a aproximar-se, cada vez mais próximo, já estava apenas a um metro de distância, então, Susan meteu a mão livre no bolso da camisa do irmão e...

* * *

Ao fim de... Muuuuuito tempo sem actualizar, O Fim da Linhagem Real está de volta! Espero que gostem deste capítulo e do que está para vir! ;) Não se esqueçam das reviews! xD 


	5. Surpresas

**Capítulo V**

_Surpresas_

Susan despertou, perguntando-se porque razão estaria a dormir. Então, olhou à sua volta. Conseguira, chegara até Nárnia.

- Onde estamos, Susan? - perguntou Eleanor a seu lado, ainda sonolenta.

- Em Nárnia.

- Desculpa, podes repetir? É que pareceu-me teres dito…

- Nárnia.

- Não pode ser. Tu disseste que era apenas uma brincadeira de crianças! - Eleanor estava muito confusa. O que era Nárnia, afinal?

- Menti-te.

- Então explica-me: o que é Nárnia? E como chegámos aqui?

- Nárnia é… - Susan não conseguiu aguentar as lágrimas. Há muito que "esquecera" tudo o que se tinha passado em Nárnia, mas estar de volta, fez com que tais memórias voltassem num turbilhão, atropelando-se umas às outras.

- Susan, porque é que…

Susan respirou fundo. Tinha de se manter concentrada no seu objectivo: encontrar e destruir Aslan. Teria de se pôr a par da época em que Nárnia se encontrava e tudo mais. Não seria difícil. Afinal, não era ela a Rainha Susan?

- Nárnia é um lugar horrível e desprezível, onde tudo o que te é mais querido, será retirado sem qualquer cerimónia. Acautela-te Eleanor, ou morrerás aqui. - Oh, como lhe custara dizer tais palavras. Era tudo mentira, tudo! Como podia Nárnia ser tal lugar? Susan vivera uma vida repleta de alegria e felicidade, governando gentilmente todas as criaturas. Como teria coragem para destruir Nárnia? E Aslan?

Ah! Aslan já era outra história. Sempre a ir e vir, conforme lhe convinha. Sempre com o dom da palavra, como só ele soubesse toda a verdade. Aslan seria completamente aniquilado, acontecesse o que acontecesse. Afinal, não fora ele que roubara a vida aos seus familiares? Tudo começara com sangue, na Batalha de Beruna, por isso, acabaria com sangue… Em Beruna.

- Como poderemos sobreviver num sítio como este?

- Não tenhas medo, Eleanor. Já cá estive diversas vezes, nada de mal nos acontecerá - sossegou-a Susan, voltando as costas e começando a andar.

- Mas, Susan, e o Elias?

- Quem? Como? O que faz ele aqui? - Susan estacou. Não esperara que Elias viesse também. Seria apenas um entrave na sua missão, mas agora, já nada se podia fazer. Teriam de continuar com ele.

- Fica aqui com ele. Vou tentar descobrir onde estamos.

Susan abandonou Eleanor e o segurança, e subiu um monte próximo, coberto de densas árvores e imensas plantas rasteiras. Olhou para o céu. Deviam ser umas duas horas. Quando chegou ao cume, não conseguiu conter uma expressão de espanto, um sentimento de incredibilidade. À sua frente erguia-se… Cair Paravel.

O palácio continuava belo e imponente, radiando luxúria e autoridade. Susan perguntou-se quem seria o actual Rei de Nárnia. Se é que havia algum.

Esquecendo os seus acompanhantes, Susan continuou em frente, em direcção a Cair Paravel. Não haveria qualquer problema em entrar, pois, como dissera Aslan uma vez: "Quando se é Rei de Nárnia uma vez, é-se para todo o sempre." Então, ela poderia exercer o seu poder no palácio.

Aproximou-se cada vez mais do palácio, reparando no grande alarido que havia à sua volta. A toda a volta do terreno, havia inúmeros animais e outros espécimes esquisitos.

- Rainha Susan! - A loira ficou petrificada. Quem é que ainda poderia estar vivo para a reconhecer? Há imenso tempo que não aparecia em Nárnia. Só se… Será que apenas teriam passado alguns dias, desde a sua última visita? Ou até, meses?

- Rainha Susan!

Susan voltou-se. Atrás de si estava, nada mais, nada menos, que o rato mais corajoso de toda a Nárnia.

- Ripitchip? Mas, como voltaste do fim do mundo? Pensei que ficarias por lá para sempre.

- E fiquei. Aliás, ainda lá estou! O que é que Vossa Majestade faz aqui? O Supremo Rei Peter ficará muito abalado por saber que aqui está… – Ripitchip alterou a sua face de alegria para tristeza, ao ver Susan. Vá-se lá saber porquê…

- O Peter está cá? Onde?

- Em Cair Paravel, onde mais haveria de ser? Hey, Vossa Majestade, espere por mim!

Susan começara uma corrida desenfreada, ao saber que Peter estava em Nárnia, e vivo. A alegria era tanta, que não conseguiu conter um grande sorriso de contentamento.

Rapidamente alcançou a sala do trono e qual não foi o seu espanto quando lá encontrou…

- Mãe? Pai? O que fazem aqui?

- Susan? Oh, Susan… O que estás aqui a fazer? - Mrs. Pevensie irrompera em lágrimas ao ver a filha.

- Como chegaste aqui, Susan? - perguntou Peter.

- Peter… Peter! - Susan correu na direcção do irmão, e abraçou-o fortemente. - Estou tão contente por vos ver. Pensei… Pensei que estivessem todos mortos… Sabem, houve um acidente com o comboio em que ia, e depois vi os vossos corpos sem vida, des-desmembrados.

- Oh não… Ela pensa que estamos vivos… – segredou Lucy para Edmund. - Como é que lhe vamos dizer a verdade?

- Não vamos.

- Como, não vamos? Ela não pode… "viver" numa mentira.

- Pode sim. Se essa mentira a fizer feliz.

- Eu concordo com o Edmund, Lucy - opinou Eustace.

- Mas, mais tarde ou mais cedo ela perceberá que… que não… envelhece? Será esse o termo? - sugeriu Jill.

- Então não sei… Eu acho que seria melhor ela não saber de nada. Não a vês? Está tão contente por nos encontrar… "vivos" - disse Edmund.

- O que não é verdade! - teimou Lucy.

- O melhor será falarmos com o Peter - referiu Eustace.

- Sim, talvez seja melhor - aceitou Edmund.

- Mas, diz-nos, Susan, como conseguiste chegar a Nárnia? Aliás, conta-nos tudo - pediu Peter, gentilmente.

- Então, eu estava no centro comercial com a Eleanor.

- Com a Eleanor?

- Sim, sim. Estava a escolher umas roupas, e foi então que ela viu o noticiário numa televisão. De seguida, dirigimo-nos para a estação e vi os vossos corpos. Passamos pela bancada dos objectos dos falecidos e, não encontrei os anéis mágicos do Prof. Kirke.

- Para que é que querias os anéis?

- Para… Eu fiquei muito triste quando soube a notícia. E… – Susan recorreu a uma pequena mentira. Não podia contar-lhe as suas verdadeiras intenções, pois o seu irmão impediria tal loucura. - E queria voltar a Nárnia, um sítio onde sempre fui muito feliz. Vinha juntar-me ao Rei de Nárnia, e aqui morreria. Já não fazia sentido continuar na Terra.

- Oh, Susan… Como foste tola. Porque é que não ficaste na Terra? E, o que é que Eleanor disse?

- Bem… Ela veio comigo.

- O quê? Tu trouxeste a Eleanor contigo? Porquê? Porquê, Susan? - Peter perdeu a cabeça com a notícia.

- Não foi minha intenção! Mas nós estávamos no meio das linhas férreas, depois um comboio estava a aproximar-se e, a única solução para salvar Eleanor, era trazê-la comigo. Por isso, ela e o Elias deram-me as mãos, e eu pus o anel.

- Quem é o Elias?

- É um segurança da estação de comboios que Eleanor e eu tivemos de seduzir para conseguirmos chegar aqui.

- A Eleanor também o seduziu?

- Sim… Porquê?

- Por nada… Onde é que está a Eleanor?

- Ficou no bosque com o Elias. Ele ainda estava inconsciente quando os deixei.

- Edmund! - chamou Peter. - Manda o Mr. Tumnus e uma equipa de texugos para irem buscar um filho de Adão e uma filha de Eva, ao bosque.

Edmund partiu de imediato.

- Peter, porque é que és tu o Rei? Não havia outro Rei quando cá chegaram?

- Er… Não.

- Estranho… Aslan nunca deixaria que Nárnia existisse sem Rei.

- Pois… As coisas saíram do seu controlo…

Longos minutos se passaram, até a equipa de buscas regressar ao castelo. Vinham bastante cansados e com um ar preocupado. Supostamente, não demoraria mais de dez minutos ir e voltar com duas pessoas, pois não?

- Não os encontrámos em parte alguma, Vossa Majestade – informou Mr. Tumnus, ajoelhado em frente de Peter.

- Como é que não os encontraram?

- A única coisa que lá havia era este bocado de tecido – Mr. Tumnus ergueu um pedaço de tecido azul-claro, mais precisamente, veludo.

- Isso era do vestido da Eleanor… – disse Susan. Virou-se para Peter. - Nárnia tem inimigos?

- Nem imaginas quantos…

- Oh não… Então a Eleanor…

- Apanharam-na…


End file.
